Lazos del destino
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Una nueva exorcista llega a la Orden oscura. esta chica no tardará en entablar amistad con nuestros exorcistas preferidos, quizás algo más que amistad. ¿Pero que pasará cuando tenga que elegir entre dos partes de ella? Allen x OC & Lavi x OC
1. La Orden oscura

**Lazos del destino:**

* * *

><p><strong>La Orden oscura:<strong>

_'__Todo era nuevo para mí. Todo ese mundo en el que me había visto envuelta… aún no me lo podía creer, no lo entendía._

_Tenía miedo, estaba desconcertada… y sola._

_No es que no tuviera familia, la tenía. Pero no conmigo, no eran como yo. O eso me habían dicho._

_Después de dos años bajo la tutela de ese 'extravagante' general, Marian Cross, había logrado dominar mi inocencia._

_Era algo nuevo para mí. Estaba triste por dejar todo atrás, de abandonar la seguridad de mi hogar; pero a la vez sentía un cálido cosquilleo al pensar en esa nueva aventura que acababa de emprender. Sería una exorcista, y era allí, a la orden Oscura, dónde me dirigía._


	2. Llegada

**Llegada:**

Miré el mapa que tenía entre las manos una vez más para comprobar que lo que tenía delante de mí era la orden oscura. Por fin.

Había atravesado praderas, bajado ríos, escalado montañas y cruzado mares para llegar ahí.

Miré ese alto edificio en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía unas grandes puertas y una escultura de piedra entre las dos.

Me acerqué y dejé el maletín en el suelo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Puede alguien abrirme la puerta? – pregunté alzando la voz. Se hizo silencio. Me senté en el maletín esperando alguna respuesta. - ¿hay acaso alguien ahí? – pregunté dejando caer mi cabeza a un lado. Pero entonces oí un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Alcé lentamente la cabeza, pero entonces una luz me cegó.

- ¡IDENTIFICANDO! - Dijo una estridente voz. O.O

Me quedé estática. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¡INOCENCIA DETECTADA! PUEDE PASAR – Volvió a chillar esa grave voz. La luz desapareció al instante y pude ver al causante de mi ceguera. La enorme escultura de piedra estaba… ¿viva?

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió. Me levanté del maletín y hice una leve inclinación en dirección a la… ¿roca?

- Gracias – mustié aún en shock sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. ¿A qué clase de lugar había llegado?

Entré en ese castillo ¡era enorme! Miré a mí alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Pero de repente una voz me asaltó.

- ¡Bienvenida a la orden oscura!

- ¡Ah! – grité asustada.

- Tranquila, no te asustes es solo que aquí nos comunicamos con estos '_golems_', este será el tuyo, trátalo bien.

Desvié la mirada hacía esa pequeña bola de color negro, con alas.

- Hola encantada, mi nombre es Alexandra Glasmeyer – me presenté.

- Ahá, eres a quién esperábamos – respondió esa voz que provenía de la bola negra con alas, el… golem. - Ahora mandaremos a alguien a recogerte, para que te lleve hasta Hevlaska. -.

- ¿H-hevlaska? ¿Qué es eso? ¿se come?–

- Jajaj, no. Pronto lo verás. -. Y dejé de escuchar la voz.

- ¿Ah? Espera. – pero el golem se posó encima de mi hombro y dejó de aletear. - ¿Y qué haré yo contigo? – pregunté tirando la cola de ese bicho. Este pareció reaccionar y abrió la boca engullendo mi mano. Como no dolía decidí ignorarlo.

_5 minutos después…_

No había llegado nadie. Bueno decidí seguir esperando paciente en la puerta de la orden oscura, seguro que los exorcistas estaban muy ocupados. Seguro que no tardarían.

_15 minutos después…_

¿Aún no llegan?

Me senté en la maleta. Estaba cansada del viaje.

En cuanto a la persona que me haría de guía, seguro que vendría pronto. No podía tardar mucho más.

_45 minutos más tarde…_

Vale, ya está bien. Voy a ir por mi cuenta.

Cansada ya de esperar me levanté tomé mi maleta, y a ese bicharraco negro, y empecé a andar por el pasillo de la derecha.

Sabía que quizás no era una idea muy inteligente, ya que aparte de no conocer la orden, esta era enorme. Era muy fácil perderse ahí.

Pero si una cosa me caracterizaba era que necesitaba hacer cosas, no podía estarme quieta sentada en una maleta, esperando.

Quizás tendría que empezar por pulir esto.


	3. Salvación

**Salvación:**

La Orden no era tan siniestra como pensaba. Es más, tenía cierto encanto.

Los grandes ventanales, la arquitectura, las continuas bifurcaciones y…

Pero entonces topé con algo sólido, y caí al suelo hacia atrás. Oí un ruido ensordecedor, y abrí los ojos a la vez que me llevaba una mano a la cabeza dolorida.

Delante de mí, había un chico pelirrojo, con un parche en el ojo derecho. Y a su alrededor había un montón de libros que debían haber caído cuando chocamos.

La verdad es que era bastante guapo.

- L-lo siento, no te vi – murmuró él con los ojos aún cerrados.

- No, fue mi culpa, andaba distraída – le confesé. Entonces abrió los ojos y me miró. Me quedé atónita ante esa preciosa mirada esmeralda.

- Ah, ¿tú eres nueva por aquí verdad? – saltó enseguida al verme.

- Sí – confesé - ¿se me notó mucho? – pregunté empezando a recoger cómo él los libros del suelo. El rió ante esa pregunta.

- No, es solo que siempre se me quedan los rostros de la gente que conozco – explicó sin dejar de sonreír. Le tendí el último libro, y entonces me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. - Por cierto yo soy Lavi. ¿Y tú? – preguntó.

- Mi nombre es Alexandra – me presenté. Él se quedó mirándome durante un largo rato. Me empecé a preocupar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté. Lavi apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por cierto, a dónde te diriges? – me preguntó.

- La verdad es que acabo de llegar hace una hora, me dijeron que me vendrían a buscar para llevarme a Hevlaska, pero no vino nadie y…

- ¿Decidiste explorar la Orden? – preguntó Lavi sonriendo.

- Más o menos – asentí.

- Te acompañaré – dijo de repente.

- Oh, no quiero molestarte Lavi.

- No es una molestia – aseguró él. – venga sígueme –

- Gracias. – y reemprendimos la marcha, pero en ese instante oímos unos gritos.

- ¿LAVI? ¿LAVI DÓNDE ESTÁS? – me giré para ver de quién provenía esa voz, pero de repente Lavi me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro de una habitación, cerró la puerta, y se aferró a ella pegando la oreja a la madera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién era? – le susurré para que no nos oyeran.

- Era mi abuelo, si me hubiera encontrado me hubiera hecho ir con él-.

- Ah, lo siento, por mi culpa te ganarás una buena bronca –

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado – dijo con una sonrisa infantil – además es divertido. – añadió abriendo la puerta y haciéndome un gesto que indicaba que el pasillo estaba despejado.

Le seguí por los pasillos mientras me explicaba cómo era todo en la orden, me enseño un poco el edificio, y entonces se paró enfrente de una puerta.

- Este es el despacho de Komui, el supervisor de la Orden – me informó. – aquí también trabaja el sector científico -. Y entonces abrí la puerta.

- ¡¿Komui cómo pudiste perder a la nueva exorcista? – gritó un hombre rubio a otro con el pelo negro y gafas. Ese tal Komui llevaba un abrigo blanco con la insignia de la Orden oscura, y un gorro blanco adornaba su cabeza.

- No es mi culpa – le gritó Komui al tipo rubio - ¿Por qué siempre me culpas a mí de todo Reever? – le lloró.

- ¡Porque siempre es tu culpa! – contraatacó el otro.

- Además yo no dije que la perdiera, solo dije que cuando mandé a alguien a buscarla ella ya no estaba. – explicó el supervisor que sacudía en el aire una taza con un conejito rosa.

- ¡Es lo mismo!

- Em… Komui, la nueva exorcista ya está aquí – dijo alzando la voz Lavi por encima de los gritos de esos dos hombres. Yo di un paso hacia delante cuando Komui y Reever pararon de lanzarse cosas en el aire.

- Hola, Me llamo Alexandra Glasmeyer – me presenté.

- Ves Reever, no le pasó nada- le dijo sacándole la lengua Komui. Cuatro científicos fueron a agarrar a Reever que se removía en sus brazos, con el deseo de lanzarse contra Komui – Bienvenida a la Orden Alexandra, el general Cross, ya nos avisó de que llegarías pronto. – eso me dejó desconcertada.

- Espera – le murmuré - ¿Cross está aquí? – casi grité.

- P-pensaba que lo sabías – dijo dejando su taza encima de una mesa llena de papeles, y arqueando una ceja. Yo negué con la cabeza – bueno ahora vamos a ver a Hevlaska, ella determinará qué tipo de inocencia tienes y tu sincronización con ella.

- Está bien – murmuré saliendo del despacho detrás de Komui. Entonces me giré en dirección a Lavi. – no te lo pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario Lavi… ¿Puedes acompañarme? Estos tipos han conseguido asustarme – le confesó con dramatismo. Este rio y asintió.

- Venga vamos a ver a Hevlaska. – dijo dejando la pila de libros en un rincón del despacho de Komui, y se puso a caminar a mi lado.

El golem negro que reposaba en mi hombro de repente me mordió el cuello. Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente.

- Esto ya empieza a ser pesado – le murmuré al golem – glotón – le recriminé muy bajito para que Lavi no lo oyera. Este pareció sonreír pero no dejó de morderme el cuello.

Creo que empezaba a entender porque Marian Cross odiaba la Orden.

Aunque también es cierto que agradecía que Lavi estuviera allí, parecía la única persona ''no loca'' en ese sitio. Ene se momento era como un bote salvavidas, y mi único amigo allí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ^O^**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, tomates…**

**Dejen un Review por favor. –el link no muerde- porfasss ^-^**

**!Hasta pronto y un besoo!**


	4. Hevlaska

**Hevlaska:**

Si la Orden me había dejado fascinada, la sala de Hevlaska me dejó de piedra. Era impresionante. Las paredes de piedra altísimas, y las plataformas con cristales que alumbraban el camino, incrustados.

Y al fondo de la sala se alzaba una criatura de lo más extraña

¿Sería eso/a Hevlaska?

Me sentí nerviosa de golpe. Esa imponente criatura parecía brillar con una luz blanca. Tenía un cuerpo cilíndrico, alargado, y de los lados emergían un tipo de tentáculos. Tenía rostro, aunque estaba cubierto por una máscara igualmente blanca, igual que su cabellera de tentáculos.

- Tranquila, impone, pero no muerde. – me susurró al oído Lavi. Eso consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

Pero entonces él se detuvo, a una cierta distancia de una plataforma. Komui, en cambio siguió adelante. Le seguí, hasta quedar al centro de la plataforma.

- Esta es Hevlaska, la guardiana de la Orden – dijo abandonando la plataforma dejándome sola – Hevlaska, ella es Alexandra, la nueva exorcista, la aprendiza del general Cross.

- Alexandra Glasmeyer… - murmuró una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes. – acércate -.

Obedecí en silencio, y me acerqué a Hevlaska, entonces el golem, echó a volar.

- Ei – pero entonces sentí algo rodearme la cintura y alzándome. - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté alarmada.

- No te asustes, solo voy a comprobar tu inocencia- repuso esa voz. Eso me calmó un poco, y al menos dejé de removerme entre sus tentáculos.

- ¿Tu inocencia son esos brazaletes? – preguntó Hevlaska.

- Si. Esta es su forma cuando están desactivados – repuse – cuando los activo se convierten en dos cuchillas arrojadizas – proseguí, aún con el nudo en la garganta. Ese tacto tan extraño, me daba arcadas. Quería salir de ahí.

- Qué me dices Hevlaska ¿cumple ella los requisitos para ser exorcista?

- Si, tiene tipo equipo – analizó ella – prosigamos con la sincronización – anunció. Y de repente sentí como si algo entrara dentro de mí. No físicamente, era difícil de explicar.

- 1%2%3%10%25%37%43%58%66%73%82%88%... 89% de sincronización - informó. Finalmente, tras un largo silencio.

Noté como me dejaba en el suelo poco a poco, me sentí muy mareada. En ese instante me tambaleé para caer en brazos de alguien.

Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y alcé la vista.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Alexandra? – preguntó Lavi quitándome el flequillo de la frente. Yo asentí aún mareada cogiéndome de su chaqueta de exorcista.

- Es normal que te sientas mareada después de establecer contacto con Hevlaska, Alexandra. Será mejor que vayas a comer algo. – recomendó Komui ayudándome junto a Lavi a levantarme del suelo.

- Si, gracias – asentí, saliendo de la sala de Hevlaska con Lavi.

- Es agotador… - murmuré mientras subíamos las escaleras para ir al comedor.

- Ya, todos pasamos por esto cuando entramos a la Orden. – explicó él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? – le pregunté.

- Unos dos años – contestó.

- ¿Cómo fue? Tu llegada, digo – concreté.

- Bueno… - me miró a los ojos – nos unimos a la Orden para reclutar ciertos datos; verás yo y mi abuelo somos descendientes de un clan de nómadas, que van por el mundo redactando la historia.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté alucinada.

- Sí, yo soy el próximo sucesor del clan Bookman. –

- Es magnífico -.

- No siempre lo es – me aseguró con una mirada diferente; me atrevería a decir amarga.

- ¿A-a que te refieres? – pregunté.

Pero Lavi no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarme porque llegamos a una gran sala llena de mesas, dónde comían los exorcistas.

- ¡Wow! -.

- Vamos a pedir la comida – me propuso. Le seguí hasta una barra, dónde al otro lado se encontraba una enorme cocina, y un hombre con el pelo lila recogido en dos colas bajas y llevaba lentes oscuros.

- Oh, que chica más mona has traído Lavi-san ¿eres nueva por aquí pequeña? – saltó ese hombre con una sonrisa, asomándose por la ventanilla. Lavi rió.

- Jerry esta es Alexandra, es una nueva exorcista. – me presentó.

- Un placer – asentí.

- ¡Oh, que educada! – exclamó conmocionado. – bueno… - dijo guardando la compostura –

- ¿Qué os puedo servir chicos?

- Yo pediré lo de siempre Jerry – sonrió Lavi infantilmente.

- ¿Y tu Alexandra? ¿Qué pedirás? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- Déjame ver… pues me gustaría tomar… sorpréndeme Jerry– exclamé con una sonrisa.

- Jajaja, mi niña. ¡Voy a hacerte el mejor manjar de la orden! ¡MARCHANDOO! - exclamó preparando todo lo que se le ocurrió en menos de tres segundos.

- Gracias – murmuré observando esa comida, ¡que sin duda sería la mejor que hubiera probado nunca! - ¡Qué buena pinta!

- Pues sabe aún mejor de lo que se ve – me guiñó un ojo Lavi. – ven conmigo, te presentaré a mis amigos – dijo sonriendo cogiéndome del brazo.

- Oh… de acuerdo – dije con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

_Después de todo, la Orden no era tan mala, como parecía a primera vista._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Aquí acaba el Capitulo!<strong>_

_**Espero que os guste, y prometo actualizar pronto, dejen sus reviews Onegai!**_

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_


	5. Amigos

**Aquí llega el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews anteriores, en serio que animan mucho!**

**Adelante.**

* * *

><p><em>Después de todo, la Orden no era tan mala, como parecía a primera vista.<em>

**Amigos:**

Lavi me llevó hacia una mesa llena de gente. Dejó la bandeja.

- Hola chicos – saludó este alegremente.

- Hola Lavi – contestó con dulzura una chica con dos coletas largas de color verde. Entonces me miró a mí y me sonrió – oh, hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó, yo dejé la bandeja en la mesa.

- Mi nombre es Alexandra, soy nueva en la Orden – me presenté.

- Yo soy Lenalee, y este es Allen – dijo señalando a un chico que estaba a su lado. Tenía el pelo blanco, y una extraña marca que surcaba su rostro. Allen dejó su bol de comida, y me sonrió con simpatía.

- Hola Alexandra, me alegro de conocerte – dijo. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Lavi y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer. Me explicaron cómo funcionaban las misiones de exorcistas… y descubrí que Allen también había estado bajo la tutela de Marian Cross.

- Hola, perdona tu eres Alexandra la nueva ¿cierto? – preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a un científico con una cinta métrica.

- Em, si.

- ¿Podrías levantarte un momento por favor? – pidió con una sonrisa. Yo obedecí. – voy a tomarte medidas-

- ¿medidas?

- Es para tu uniforme de exorcista – explicó Allen con una gentil sonrisa.

- Levanta los brazos –

- Hai – asentí. Y entonces ese científico empezó a tomar las medidas de mis brazos, cintura, piernas…

- Por cierto, ¿prefieres pantalones o falda? ¿largo o corto?– me preguntó.

- Pantalones cortos – asentí.

- Bien, ¿botas altas, zapatos normales o manoletinas…?

- Botas altas.

- ¿y parte de arriba? ¿alguna preferencia?

- No, pero necesito que mis brazaletes se vean, ya que son mi inocencia – repuse.

- Muy bien. Gracias por tu tiempo, Alexandra.

- A ti – sonreí – hasta pronto.

Me volví a sentar con una sonrisa en la mesa per entonces…

- Ah, extrañé este lugar… - murmuró una voz detrás de mí. Me apareció una arruga de enfado en la frente al reconocer la voz de mi maestro. Entonces este se acercó a Lenalee y la cogió de la barbilla, alzando su rostro, y acercándose a este. Lenalee sonrojada se quedó quieta. – o quizás extrañé a alguien…

En ese momento me levanté y con el codo le golpeé la cabeza.

- ¿No decías que odiabas este lugar? – le restregué cortándole el rollo, y alejándolo de la dulce Lenalee.

- No necesitas ser tan ruda, también te extrañé a ti, _**bogue**_– dijo con voz dulce acercándose a mí. Le di otro codazo.

- No me refería a esto pervertido – le recriminé. Allen se metió una albóndiga enorme en la boca harto de las estupideces de su maestro.

- Era de suponer que nuestro maestro no habría cambiado – suspiramos Allen y yo a la vez, con una mirada vacía.

- No digáis esas cosas, como si fuera tan malo – dijo intentando quedar bien delante de las féminas.

Allen y yo nos miramos y suspiramos.

Pero en ese momento levanté la vista para mirar a Cross y me sorprendió su seria mirada de golpe, me miraba directamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver algo que no se apreciaba a simple vista. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle qué sucedía.

- Maestro ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunté de repente.

- Solo, me apetecía darte una calurosa bienvenida, cuando legases aquí, Xie –

- ¿Xie? – preguntó Lavi. Yo le miré para explicárselo.

- ''Xie'' es como me apoda mi maestro, es diminutivo de Alexandra. –

- Ahhh…. – dijeron todos entendiéndolo. Pero volviendo a la estancia de mi maestro en la Orden, me parecía sospechoso, él odiaba la Orden, y solo se presentaba cuando era preciso.

- Iré a buscar mi habitación para instalarme – murmuré levantándome.

- Te acompaño Alexandra – murmuró Lavi cogiéndome la bandeja.

- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte estúpido! -

- ¡Panda! – exclamó sorprendido Lavi.

- ¡Qué no me llames Panda! – le gritó su abuelo dándole una patada. Lavi cayó al suelo, y su abuelo se posó encima de él, entonces me miró.

- Lamento si Lavi te molestó en algún momento – se disculpó.

- No, no hizo nada malo – le defendí. Su abuelo suspiró – me llamo Alexandra – me presenté otra vez para aliviar la tensión.

- Yo Bookman – dijo. – y ahora, ¡vas a venir conmigo, y vas a revisar todos los escritos que hemos recogido hasta ahora! – le gritó a Lavi.

- ¿Qué? No, por favor – lloró Lavi mientras era arrastrado fuera del comedor por Bookman.

Pobre Lavi, parecía que le esperaba un largo castigo…

- Puedo acompañarte yo si quieres. ¿Cuál es tu habitación? – se ofreció Allen.

- A ver… la 134 – murmuré.

- Ah, está al lado de la mía – sonrió. – vamos.

- Gracias. aquí sois todos muy amables. – repuse.

- Cada exorcista, es como un miembro de una gran familia, la Orden – explicó. – primero la Orden te parece horrible, pero luego te acostumbras, de verdad. – me aseguró.

- Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo – le confesé.

- Eso es maravilloso -.

Le sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí llega el capitulo! ¡Intentaré actualizar pronto!<strong>

**Sean amables y dejen un revieww porfiiss! ^^**


	6. Primera misión

**Primera misión:**

- Ah, necesitaba alejarme de mi maestro – le confesé a Allen.

- Y yo. ¡Siempre ligando con mujeres! – sopló él. – ¡estúpido maestro!

- Alexandra, Allen, Komui os llama – dijo la voz de Reever, del departamento científico, apareciendo por la bifurcación de un pasillo.

- ¿es una misión? – preguntó Allen abandonando su posado despreocupado.

-Eso parece – asintió este sin apartar la mirada de los informes que llevaba en la mano.

- Vamos – le incité. Y nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de Komui. Me daba un poco de miedo volver, pero estaba tan emocionada ¡Mi primera misión!

Al entrar lo encontramos bebiendo café con su taza de conejito –como no- se acomodó las gafas, y se incorporó.

- Ahh, llegasteis – murmuró – tengo una misión para vosotros. En Alemania.

- ¿Qué se ha perdido en Alemania? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Se trata de un internado de músicos, cerca de Weimar. No tenemos mucho información sobre este caso, por eso os enviamos a vosotros dos. Solo sabemos que el buscador que os espera ahí tocaba en la orquesta de ese internado, y nos aviso cuando notó una actividad anormal en el centro. Buena suerte exorcistas. Viajaréis en tren

- Pero Komui no tengo mi uniforme aún.

- Ten – y me lo tendió en una bolsa. – tendrás tiempo de cambiarte en el tren – me sonrió.

- Muy bien. gracias – cogí los datos del caso, y Allen la maleta, y salimos de la orden sin dilación.

Nos acercamos a la ciudad, hasta la estación para coger el tren. Una vez conseguimos los billetes, nos fuimos a nuestro compartimiento.

- Es magnífico – suspiré acomodándome en los cojines de los asientos. Allen se sentó delante de mí.

- Sí, yo también me sorprendí al ver estos trenes, son muy rápidos y lujosos – añadió con una sonrisa-

En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha. El paisaje empezaba a moverse, y abandonamos la estación.

- Allen, iré a ponerme el traje de exorcista – le avisé.

- Ah, de acuerdo. – dijo Allen. Me levanté y salí del compartimiento con sigilo. Me dirigí hacía el baño. Era pequeño, y estrecho, pero tenía un pequeño espejo.

Me quité las prendas que llevaba puestas, y me puse el uniforme de exorcista. cuando terminé me giré y observé mi figura en el espejo.

¡Ese uniforme tan Kawaii!

Los pantalones cortos negros con el cinturón blanco, las botas negras altas, la parte de arriba no tenía mangas, y tenía una capucha; también iba con unos guantes oscuros; y luego saqué la chaqueta para pasar desapercibida. Me la puse.

Iba a salir del baño, pero entonces miré la insignia de la Orden… me provocó tantos sentimientos… Había llegado lejos…

Suspiré y finalmente salí del baño; me sentía como una espía con doble identidad, pero todos pensamientos se fueron al traste al percibir esa aroma tan deliciosa; me giré para ver una mujer con un carrito de comida. Seguro que Allen también querría un poco.

- Hola buenos días – la saludé. Ella se giró con una sonrisa - ¿me da cuatro de estos? – pregunté señalando unos bollitos con chocolate *¬*

Tenían una pinta deliciosa. Así que me los llevé conmigo al compartimento, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Allen mirando por la ventana. Se giró al oír la puerta corrediza.

- Ah, hol… - pero entonces calló. – T-te queda muy bien el… uniforme – dijo él.

- Gracias – sonreí. – ah, mira que he comprado.

- ¡Wow! Bollos con chocolate. ¡Me encantan! – exclamó con los ojos brillantes. los puse encima de la mesa.

- Bon appetit – dije tomando uno. Él hizo lo mismo. Hasta que terminaron… que mala pata solo haber comprado cuatro.

- Estaba delicioso – dijo Allen.

- Si, la verdad es que si. Tendría que haber comprado más – dije.

- Ah, Alexandra, tienes chocolate en el labio, aquí – dijo señalando un punto en mi cara.

- ¿Aquí? – dije aventurando señalando la parte inferior de mi labio.

- No, espera que te lo quito – dijo, y se levantó del asiento. Alzó la mano y me tocó en la parte superior del labio, noté como arrastraba el chocolate con el dedo. Le miré, y él pareció ponerse nervioso, y apartó rápidamente la mano, aunque no apartó la mirada.

Pero de repente el tren se paró haciéndonos tambalear… y caer.

- Ittee!~ - murmuré desde el suelo, tocándome la cabeza dolorida. Esto había sido repentino.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Allen ofreciéndome una mano, la tomé y me levanté.

- Sí, estoy bien. – dije mirando por la ventana – vayamos a ver, Allen – le dije abriendo la puerta del vagón, él asintió serio y me siguió.

En ese momento sentimos unas explosiones en el vagón delantero.

- ¡Allen!

- ¡Akumas! – confirmó mis temores.

Cruzamos el vagón lleno de pasajeros alarmados y asustados. Cada vez sentía más cerca los balazos. Teníamos que apresurarnos.

Entonces salimos del vagón. Solo teníamos que recorrer uno más hasta llegar dónde los akumas.

- Dame la mano – dijo entonces Allen, la tomé y este me ayudó a cruzar el trecho que había de vagón a vagón. Pero entonces hubo una explosión justo en el vagón que acabábamos de abandonar.

- Aah! – grité al notar el impacto de la explosión. Allen abrió la puerta del siguiente vagón, y caímos al suelo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, para protegerme, a la vez que sentía como los brazos de Allen me rodeaban tirándome hacia dentro.

- Alexandra ¿estás bien? – me preguntó él.

- Si – respondí levantándome del suelo.

_- ¡Jajaja! ¡Por fin llegáis exorcistas!_ – entonces un akuma levantó el tejado del vagón en el que estábamos. – _Preparaos para jugar_ – dijo ese ángel demoníaco.

- Un nivel tres – maldije entre dientes.


	7. Problemas

**Problemas:**

- ¡Allen cuidado! – le grité mientras esquivábamos las balas de los akumas.

- No podréis escapar exorcistas – rió el nivel tres.

- ¡Inocencia actívate! – exclamé saliendo del vagón y aterrizando en el techo. Vi como el tren se había dividido en dos, y solo el vagón del conductor y la cocina seguían el camino, eso sí, nadie conducía el tren.

Aparecí sin la chaqueta, y el uniforme de exorcista; y llevaba mi arma anti-akumas lista para atacar.

- Vas a lamentar todo esto – le dije al nivel tres lanzando las cuchillas en dirección de los akumas más débiles que no paraban de disparar.

Corté a seis akumas de nivel uno, y a dos del nivel dos. Volví a coger las cuchillas, y miré a mí alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba Allen?

De repente estallaron los ocho akumas restantes. Me giré para ver cómo Allen aterrizaba a mi lado, con su inocencia activada.

- Allen ¿estás herido? – pregunté.

- No, solo un poco cansado – respondió con una sonrisa, pero de entonces oímos una risa diabólica.

- Quizás habéis acabado con todos esos debiluchos, pero conmigo tendréis que esforzaros más exorcistas.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Allen abalanzándose contra mí.

- Patético – rió el akuma nivel tres.

- Aquí no podemos luchar bien, sígueme Allen – le dije empezando a correr hacía la gran chimenea de la cabina del piloto. Pero de repente me detuve.

- ¿Qué sucede? Alexandra, responde – me sacudió Allen.

- L-la vía... termina – dije incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese final.

- Imposible quién habría…

- Exorcistas~ -

Otra explosión.

- Tenemos que acabar con esto o nos convertiremos en diana de Akuma. – le murmuré escondiéndome entre las mesas de la cocina.

- ~No os escondáis~ os voy a encontrar igual ~ - canturreó esa máquina asesina.

- ¡Ya sé! Coge esa cadena Alexandra – sugirió Allen.

- Ya puede funcionar – le dije mirando la lejanía de la cadena.

- Confía en mí – me rogó. Lo miré durante un instante intentando entender el real significado de esas palabras.

- Vamos allá… ¡Cúbreme Allen! – le grité saliendo de mi escondite.

- ¡Ajá! Por fin das la cara exorcista~ -.

- Eh! Es a mi Akuma! – gritó Allen saliendo también de su escondite y atacando al akuma nivel tres.

- Confío en ti Allen, por favor… no mueras cómo la última persona que me pidió confianza.

Supere todos los obstáculos; astillas, balas e cuerpos; hasta llegar dónde reposaba esa pesada cadena.

- La cogí y la até a mi cuchilla arrojadiza.

- ¡Allen! – este se giró al instante, y aterrizó en el vagón para coger el otro extremo de la cadena, saltó hacía el akuma y le dio una vuelta con la cadena; entonces lancé y lancé la cuchilla con el otro extremos de la cadena, de manera que la cadena fue envolviendo el cuerpo del akuma, por la fuerza de rotación de la cadena.

Desactivé mi inocencia, cuando el akuma atado cayó al piso del tren.

- Está cuerda no me detendrá ilusos – dijo el akuma nivel tres con malicia, pero entonces abrimos la puerta del vagón. -¿A dónde vais? No podréis escapar – rió sin adivinar cual era nuestro inicial plan.

- ¿Lista? –

- ¡Salta!- sin más saltamos en la nieve, fuera del vagón.

Impactamos contra la nieve que se encontraba a los lados de la vía discontinua, cuando entonces vimos desaparecer el tren en el vacío de esa vía rota. Pronto el tren impactó contra el suelo, y todo ardió. El tren enteró estalló en llamas, con el akuma nivel tres dentro…

- Siento no haber podido salvar a ese nivel tres – me lamenté desde el suelo.

- Y yo… esas almas atormentadas… - dijo Allen con la mirada perdida -¡estás sangrando Alexandra!

- ¿Eh? Ah… no es nada A-allen… -

Todo empezó a nublarse, sentía un gran dolor de cabeza. Mis parpados pesaban muchísimo, y al final todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¿A-allen?


	8. Póker

**Hola de nuevo~**

**Aquí les subo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les gustee!**

_**MusicianWish Gracias por dejar tu review, lo aprecié mucho! Me alegro k te guste la historia, espero k sigas leyendo y dejando reviews :P**_

_**Yaiih Bloody Princess Si k tardaste mucho :'( NO TE PERDONO! XD jajaj, es coñaa~ no importa la tardanza, siempre me laegran tus reviews. Gracias pro seguir esta historiaa!**_

_**Arigatouu y Solo lean!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Póker:<strong>

Algo dulce bajó por mi garganta. Noté algo que presionaba mi mano, el frío en las extremidades y una luz detrás de mis parpados.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, y me encontré en un carruaje tumbada en el asiento.

- ¡Alexandra! Por fin despertaste – saltó Allen, quién presionó más mi mano.

- ¿Allen? ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté intentando levantarme.

- Perdone, Alexandra-san, pero no debería levantarse aún – interrumpió la voz de un hombre. Le miré, llevaba un largo abrigo marrón con capucha y llevaba la parte inferior de su cara tapada.

- Ese el buscador – me explicó Allen – se llama Toko-san – presentó Allen.

- Encantada – murmuré. Pero entonces noté un bulto cálido en mi barriga, miré y ahí estaba mi golem. - ¿glotón? – pregunté mirándolo. Este abrió los ojos y la boca.

- ¡ALEXANDRAAA! ¡POR FIN DESPIERTAS! ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO! – Gritó alguien al otro lado del golem.

- Este no será… - aventuré.

- Lavi – dijo Allen con una sonrisa – cuando comunicamos nuestra situación a la Orden, Lavi se enteró y no quiso abandonar la oficina de Komui hasta saber que estabas bien y despierta.

- Oh, que detalle… gracias Lavi, estoy muy bien.

- ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO ALEXANDRA!

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTÚPIDO SUCCESOR DE BOOKMAN! –Gritó alguien al otro lado del golem.

- ¡AI! ¡NO ME PEGUES PANDA!

- ¿PANDA? ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TÚ PANDA, ESTÚPIDO? VENGA ¡VAMONOS, TENEMOS TRABAJO!

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ESPERA….

De repente la conexión se cortó, dejándonos a todos desconcertados y con una gota cayéndonos por la cabeza.

- Siento haberos preocupado tanto – me avergoncé, incorporándome con la ayuda de Allen. – pero ¿Qué pasó? – me dirigí nuevamente al exorcista albino.

- Cuando saltamos del tren te desmayaste por una herida que tenías en la cabeza. El golpe debió afectarte y te desmayaste. Entonces me comuniqué por primera vez con la Orden, y Komui mandó a un grupo de buscadores, y un trasporte, te curaron la herida, y ahora estamos de camino a la siguiente estación de tren que nos llevará directamente a Weimar. Y de allí iremos a ese internado – me explicó.

- Me parece bien – dije pensando en el plan maestro de Allen y Toko-san.

- Me parece que llegamos, Allen-san, Alexandra-san. – noté como el carruaje se detenía.

Salimos del carruaje, yo me puse el abrigo de exorcista, y con ese golem en el hombro nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la estación.

En ese momento nos encontrábamos en la frontera de Alemania.

- ¿te duele la cabeza? – preguntó Allen.

- Un poco, la verdad – dije acariciándome la parte vendada de mi frente. – pero estaré bien, adelante – dije mientras entrábamos.

Cruzamos la puerta giratoria, y nos dirigimos a recepción, dónde nos chequearon los billetes, y nos indicaron hacía dónde teníamos que esperar el tren.

Nos sentamos en un banco junto al buscador, esperando el tren que nos llevaría a Weimar.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado todo el rato Allen, mientras estaba inconsciente – dije agarrando su mano.

- No fue nada, somos amigos – me sonrió él con sinceridad.

- ¿es ese nuestro tren? – preguntó Toko-san. Desviamos nuestras miradas hacia el tren, y nos levantamos.

- Ese es – asentí.

Solo un poco más, y llegaremos a la inocencia

Nos subimos al tren, y volvimos internarnos en nuestro compartimento asignado, mientras Toko-san se acomodaba fuera de este.

- Espero que este viaje sea más tranquilo que el anterior – suspiré con una media sonrisa. Allen rió y se levantó.

- ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? – me preguntó. Yo me levanté.

- Vamos – abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos al buscador leyendo un pequeño libreto en alemán.

- ¿Van a algún sitio señores exorcistas? – preguntó.

- A dar una vuelta, no hace falta que te preocupes – le aseguró Allen con una sonrisa. Era tan amable y atento ese chico…

Nos dimos una vuelta por el tren, pasamos por la cafetería e la sala de estar. Abrimos la puerta del siguiente vagón, y vimos a unos hombres recogiendo cartas y a un joven 'ligerito de ropa' llorando y abandonando el vagón.

- Malditos jugadores de póker – se lamentó.

- Perdón, pero este sitio es para adultos. – dijo un joven con el pelo negro desordenado y gafas.

- Tampoco pensábamos qued…

- Os reto a una partida – dije sin más. – ofrezco este abrigo, la insignia es de plata.

- Está bien – aceptó el de gafas.

- Ei, espera, esos estaban haciendo trampas con el joven anterior – me avisó Allen.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que juego – le advertí con una sonrisa sentándome en el suelo delante de los timadores de póker. Allen me imitó.

- Yo también juego – anunció.

_**- ¡Yosh!**_ ¡Preparaos! – y el de gafas empezó a repartir cartas.

Cogí las cartas, y las miré. Sonreí. Jamás podría perder a las cartas.

- Escalera de color – murmuré enseñando mis cartas. Allen sonrió y mostró las suyas. Era una escalera. Miré a los otros. – ¿Y vosotros que tenéis? – pregunté

- ¡Arg! volvimos a perder – dijeron tirando las cartas al suelo.

- Se puede decir que les dimos una lección.

- No sabía que eras tan buena con las cartas – rió Allen mientras nos dirigíamos de nueva a nuestro compartimento.

_- *Se les informa señores/as pasajeros/as que hemos llegado a la estación de Weimar. Esperamos que hayan tenido un agradable viaje*_ - se escuchó una voz por una máquina.

Recogimos la maleta de nuestro compartimento y bajamos del tren con el buscador. Todo estaba nevado afuera.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos al internado? – pregunté yo mirando la estación ya vacía de pasajeros.

- Por aquí debería haber un vehículo – nos aseguró el buscador.

- ¿debería? – pregunté muriéndome de frío.

Al final obtuvimos por ir andando hasta el internado. Aunque el frío nos helara los huesos.

- Lo que daría por una taza de chocolate calentita~ - suspiré.

* * *

><p><strong>~TACHANN~<strong>

**¿QUÉ TAL QUEDÓ?**


	9. El internado

**El internado:**

Entonces lo vimos.

El internado.

Por fin llegábamos, después de recorrer ese camino estrecho lleno de nieve, y alejado de ninguna población.

Ese internado era enorme, tenía más de tres edificios, una gran plaza y jardines enormes. Las paredes de estos eran de madera o de cristal. La arquitectura moderna, y la distribución de todo lo que rodeaba el internado era exquisita. Parecía de película.

Pero de repente sonó la campana del recreo y de todos sitios empezaron a salir niños e jóvenes.

- ¿Ni siquiera evacuaron a los estudiantes? – pregunté molesta al buscador.

- No lo sé, yo solo tenía que traerles hasta aquí – me explicó.

- Ah, por fin llegaron exorcistas – exclamó un hombre con gafas y el pelo marrón despeinado. Sus ojos color miel se posaron en nuestras insignias. – soy el director de este internado – se presentó.

- ¿sabes sobre los exorcistas? – preguntó sorprendido Allen.

- Bueno trabajo en la Orden Oscura, a distancia. – explicó. – si me acompañan a mi despacho les informaré de todo. Gracias por todo Toko-san – dijo despidiéndose del buscador. – seguidme – nos indicó. Le dirigí una mirada fugaz a Allen. Esto era raro.

Le seguimos entre los pasillos del internado, mientras esquivábamos a todos esos estudiantes.

- Entren por favor – pidió él, abrió la puerta pero entonces vimos a un chico rubio frente a la mesa del director.

- Hola – saludó ese con un leve acento extranjero. – mi nombre es Mark.

- Siéntense por favor – ofreció el director entrando en su despacho. Allen y yo obedecimos.

Esperábamos una explicación razonable.

- Él es un músico de la orquestra de este internado, él fue quién se dio cuenta de la inocencia y avisó al cuartel general.

- ¿cómo es que tú sabías de la inocencia? – preguntó Allen.

- Yo… era su antiguo portador – prosiguió con la mirada baja.

- Eso es imposible – salté levantándome.

- No si esta ha sido modificada – prosiguió Mark.

- Alexandra – me llamó Allen. Le miré y me volví a sentar.

- De todos modos ¿Por qué no evacuaron a nadie? – pregunté intentando contenerme.

- Porque el actual portador de la inocencia es uno de los estudiantes, y este por la noche se dedica a pasearse por el jardín trasero y causar destrozas. – explicó el director.

- Entonces…

- Esta noche actuará también.

- Allí estaremos entonces – dijo Allen levantándose. – gracias por todo director – dijo encajando las manos.

- Gracias a vosotros exorcistas – respondió el director ofreciéndome su mano.

- Que sepa que no apruebo su sistema de seguridad – le dije encajando la mano. Le lancé una última mirada a Mark y salí detrás de Allen.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí dentro? Parecías… distinta – dijo Allen preocupado.

- No me gusta que la gente involucre a los demás en sus asuntos, sobre todo si estos asuntos son peligrosos – luego le miré - ¿me pasé mucho? – le pregunté haciendo una mueco.

- No, no… es solo que me sorprendió – y se echó a reír.

Esperaríamos que llegase la noche para tomar partido. Quería llegar pronto a la Orden, ese internado desprendía un aura que no me gustaba. Me ponía los pelos de punto, ¡y los nervios!

Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría Allen.

La noche llegó y Allen y yo salimos de caza.

Nos dirigimos hacia los jardines traseros a buscar esa inocencia.

- Podría se peligroso, por favor no te arriesgues – me pidió Allen.

- Está ben – le sonreí adentrándome en el laberinto de arbustos y estatuas.

Empecé a vagar en ese mar de oscuridad, afinando mis sentidos para detectar la inocencia, cuando de repente noté como alguien me cogía por detrás, y enroscaba sus manos en mi cuello.

- Ah… - se escapó de entre mis labios.

_- Oya, oya_… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿te perdiste? – preguntó una voz masculina muy cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Q-quién eres? – pregunté intentando activar mi inocencia para alejarme de este.

- Tyki Mikk, soy un noé – dijo con sensualidad.

- ¡Inocencia actívate! – oí un grito y una luz verde pasó por mi lado, sin herirme, y sentí desaparecer la presión que me mantenía presa.

- ¿estás bien Alexandra? – preguntó Allen.

- Si, gracias – dije tocándome el cuello, aún notaba su agarre. Allen saltó a mi lado. Active mi inocencia y clavé la mirada en la oscuridad del frente, dónde sabía que estaba ese noé. Tiki Mikk.

Se oyó una risa.

- Nos volvemos a ver _Shonen_ – dijo Tiki – parece que conoces a esa exorcista de nombre Alexandra –

- No es de tu incumbencia Tyki – saltó Allen – Alexandra ve a buscar la inocencia yo me encargo de él –

- ¿por qué tiene que irse? Yo me lo pasé bien jugando con ella al póker – rió el noé.

- ¿P-póker? – inquirí - ¿tú eres ese joven de gafas? – pregunté.

- Exacto –

- Alexandra ve, yo me encargo -.

- Está bien – dije empezando a correr lejos de ahí, pero estuve a tiempo de oír una gran explosión proviniendo de lo zona de combate.

Pero de repente oí una campanilla. Empecé a seguir ese sonido.

Giré la esquina, y vi a una niña de unos diez años sentada, con la espalda apoyada en un arbusto.

Tenía algo en sus manos, algo brillante y cálido. La inocencia.

Me acerqué a ella que no despegó la mirada de la inocencia.

- Hola, buenas noches – dije a esa niña. Ella me miró.

- H-hola – dijo la chiquilla.

- ¿Podrías entregarme esa esfera brillante que tienes? – pregunté señalando la inocencia por si no me entendía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mía – dijo aferrándose a ella. Pero entonces me miró y señaló mi cuello. – yo querer… collar – dijo sin parar de señalar mi collar. Obrí los ojos desconcertada. Me arranqué el collar del cuello y se lo tendí.

- Intercambio – le dije. Ella asintió y me depositó en mi otra mano la inocencia. Y rápidamente cogió el collar y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Ei espera! – dije levantándome.

- Ahora dame la inocencia – dijo de repente la voz de Tiki Mikk, saliendo de entre el follaje.

Me giré asustada para verlo.

- ¿D-dónde está Allen? – pregunté.

- Él está bien -rió Tyki. – ahora dámela.

- Nunca – contesté.

Que conste que yo no quería hacer esto - dijo, y en un movimiento que ni siquiera vi, me atravesó el abdomen con una mano, haciéndome caer encima de él.

- T-transferencia de inocencia – murmuré.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Tyki. Pero entonces la inocencia se transportó a la Orden.

- Perdiste otra vez Tyki – reí.

- ¡Alexandra! – oí una voz que provenía de la derecha.

- A-allen – dije cayendo al suelo mareada, y confusa. El dolor era indescriptible. Era una herida fea, no hacía falta verlo para saberlo.

Pero poco importó ya que todo se volvió oscuro, enterrándome en el mundo de detrás de mis párpados.

Por un momento dejé de sentir dolor o miedo. Todo lo que sentí fue… el silencio.

_El silencio de la pérdida._


	10. Recuperación

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, es un poquito más largo! ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuperación:<strong>

- Alexandra... despierta, por favor... – oí una voz lejana. – Alexandra, abre los ojos… - decía esa voz. Ya la había oído en algún otro lugar…

Abrí los párpados poco a poco, para ver una potente luz. Los volví a cerrar y giré la cabeza. Entonces los volví a ver para ver el rostro de Lavi.

- ¿L-lavi? – pregunté, y de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué pasó? – pregunté mirando mi abdomen vendado. – ¡espera! ¿está Allen bien? – salté.

_- Shhttt_ – me susurró Lavi. – todo está bien – me intentó calmar.

- Dime que pasó Lavi – le rogué. Él suspiró.

- En medio de la misión os encontrasteis a un noé.

- Tyki Mikk – dije recordándolo todo.

- Así es – asintió él.

- ¡LAVI! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No te di trabajo? – preguntó su abuelo apareciendo por la puerta.

- Ah, sí abuelo. Lo siento Alexandra – dijo mientras se iba.

- Estúpido nieto, ya es la tercero vez que se escapa para venir a verte – dijo distraído Bookman. Cogió un pequeño estuche de la mesa, y se acerco a la cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Bookman.

- Bien… supongo – respondí incorporándome lentamente.

- Bien, eso significa que mi método funcionó –dijo más bien para él.

- Y… ¿Cuándo podré volver a 'trabajar'? – pregunté.

- De siete a quince días – respondió abriendo le estuche.

- ¿Qué? No puedo esperar tanto. Además… ¿que vas a hacer con eso? – pregunté señalando las agujas de 10 cm que acababa de sacar.

- Es parte de mi método de curación, la acupuntura. Tranquila no duele, solo túmbate y respira – dijo acercándose.

- Más vale que funcione – recé. Y sentí esos pinchazos. - ¡Ittee! – lloré por el dolor.

- ¿Aguantaste que te perforaran el abdomen y te duele esto? – preguntó Bookman siguiendo con lo suyo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La recuperación fue muy lenta~<em>**

Tuve que quedarme 9 días en enfermería, y de momento no me asignarían ninguna misión. Pero me sentía feliz de haber salido de la enfermería. ¡Era mi primer día fuera!

Aún no había visto a Allen, no sé cómo pero no nos habíamos encontrado. Quería hablar con él, sobre lo que pasó con el noé… quería disculparme.

- ¡Alexandra! – gritó Lavi detrás de mí. Me paré y le esté llegó hasta mi lado. Él acababa de volver de una misión.

- Lavi ¿cómo te fue la misión? – pregunté.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó – recuperamos la inocencia sin problemas – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – ¿y tú cómo estás? Por fin te deja salir Panda ¿verdad?

- Si estoy contenta… ¡y hambrienta! – Lavi rió

- ¡La verdad es que yo también lo estoy!

- Vamos a comer algo entonces – propuse emprendiendo otra vez la marcha.

Cuando llegamos nos pusimos a hacer cola, y allí encontramos a Lenalee quién se unió a nosotros. Se ve que ella tenía que marchar ahora a una misión con un tal Kanda y Miranda.

Entonces me tocó pedir a mí la comida.

- Hola Jerry-san – saludé con un bostezo.

- ¡Oh! Alexandra-chan~ ¡ya me enteré de que tuviste que estar en la enfermería! Que terrible, te eché de menos mi niña! Pero fuiste muy valiente. Te prepararé lo mejor de la Orden querida, tú solo espera – me dijo con entusiasmo, y empezó a cocinar.

- Si que le caíste bien a Jerry – observó Lavi con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Eso parece – le sonreí.

- ¡Aquí tienes, que te aproveche!~ - me dijo entregándome la bandeja con el festín. –

- Gracias Jerry-san, por ser tan amable conmigo – le dije.

- Ai, mi niña. – dijo emocionándose por algo que había dicho… - Ven siempre que te apetezca picar algo, mi cocina estará siempre abierta para ti – dijo despidiéndose con el cucharón de metal.

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo Lavi delante de mí y de Lenalee.

- Ah, Alexandra, debido a tu estada en la enfermería, seguramente no conocerás a Miranda-san, Kuro-chan , ni a Yuu – dijo Lavi parándose frente a unos desconocidos para mí.

- Ah, hola mi nombre es Alexandra – me presenté saludando. Miranda se levantó con torpeza, y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Un placer Alexandra-san – murmuró.

- Puedes llamarme Alexandra a secas – le dije quitándole importancia al tema.

- Oh, de acuerdo – sonrió

- Hola, yo soy Arysta Krory III – se presentó el que vestía con una larga capa negra, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

- Encantada –

- Es un vampiro – me susurró Lavi al oído.

- ¿Nani? ¿de verdad? – pregunté emocionada. Él solo asintió.

- ¡Y ese es Yuu! ~

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre. – le dijo el samurai sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Venga no seas así Yuu… - el samurai lo ignoró y soltó un 'tsk'. – bueno, este es Yuu Kanda – me lo presentó Lavi con un suspiro.

- Un placer Kanda – le dije sin invadir su espacio. Me senté y empecé a comer, mientras Lavi hacía algunos chistes que irritaban enormemente al samurai, Yuu Kanda.

Pero en medio de la comida Miranda, Kanda e Lenalee tuvieron que marcharse a su misión.

- No le hagas mucho caso a Kanda, él es así – me explicó Lavi justificando su actitud.

- No te preocupes, parece buena persona.

- Y lo es… muy en el fondo – murmuró Lavi con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Esto me arrancó una sincera risa. Le miré a los ojos, y por un momento me pareció observar un destello, un brillo distinto en ellos. ¿Qué sería?

Pero entonces…

- Alexandra y Lavi se os reclama en el despacho del supervisor. ¡KOMUI DEJA ESO! – Gritó la voz de Reveer por el altavoz del comedor. Miré a Lavi y me levanté de la mesa.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Krory – le dije al vampiro que sonrió con timidez. Y nos fuimos con Lavi al despacho de Komui.

Abrimos la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede Ko…? – la frase me quedó a medias al ver ese desorden.

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso beber esto, ¡he pedido vino! –

- M-maestro… - dije cerrando los puños, mientras una oscura aura me envolvía.

- Em… ¿Alexandra-chan? – empezó Lavi.

- Ah, Xie ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntó Cross mirándome a la vez que dejaba la botellas de 'vino' que le habían traído. Suspiré.

- Hai ¿Por qué eres tan problemático? – le pregunté.

- Eso no es vino Xie – se quejó.

- Me da igual – le dije cerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, lo que he dicho ¡Quiero ese vino que pedí en mi salón! – dijo abandonando la estancia. – Por cierto Xie, me gustaría discutir algo contigo, cuando puedas…

- Hai, hai. Ahora vete – le dije empujándolo fuera del despacho de Komui. – bueno… ¿Qué quería Komui? – pregunté volviendo al lado de Lavi.

El se colocó bien sus lentes y nos miró.

- Bien, quería hablar sobre la recuperación de Alexandra… al haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrenar, deberá haber sido duro, además lo más posible es que aún recuerdes la noche en la que tu inocencia podría haber desaparecido…

- ¿está diciendo que tengo una especie de trauma? – le corté abriendo los ojos. Él se quedó parado.

- L-lo que digo es que estaría bien que volvieras a las misiones de una forma lenta y adecuada… por eso había pensado en que Lavi podría entrenarte y…

- ¿de verdad es necesario? – le pregunté –

- Creemos que tu inocencia puede haber sido dañada, e incluso puede que tu sincronización haya bajado así que me gustaría que después de ir a ver a Hevlaska, entrenaras con Lavi. – dijo Komui serio. Me quedé en silencio.

- Está bien – dije al fin.

- Tranquila, Komui sabe lo que hace – dijo Lavi poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, le miré con una media sonrisa.

- Más le vale.

- Vamos a ver a Hevlaska, Alexandra – dijo Komui levantándose de su mesa. – ven tu también Lavi.

- Hai – dijo, y de repente sentí cómo me cogía la mano. Le miré sorprendida.

- Todo irá bien – me aseguró. Y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo asustada, desconcertada y sola que me encontraba

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**A ver si puedo actualizar pronto, la vuelta al 'cole' es muy estresante U.U'**

**Un beso~**

**byee**


	11. Volver a la normalidad

**Holaaa! **

**Aquí les subo el siguinte capítulo...Bueno no me enrollo más U.U'... Solo lean ^O^**

**Bel Oujisama: Me alegro que te gustara! Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutes del fic! Un beso ^ O^**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess: Jejeje, si, Lavi va a entrenar a Alexandra! Sigue leyendo para saber la respuesta a tus preguntas... (suena música tétrica de fondo XD) un beso~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincronización:<strong>

Era la segunda vez que entraba en esa sala.

Esperaba que esta vez fuera más agradable que la primera.

Sentí cómo todo se me nublaba cuando sentí esos tentáculos rodearme la cintura y elevándome.

_- 1%3%6%10%25%36%49%55%68%… 68%_ de sincronización – anunció Hevlaska.

- Bajó en picado… - murmuró Komui arrugando la frente.

- No puede ser – maldije entre dientes.

Sentí cómo las fuerzas me abandonaban. Me dejó al suelo, y tuve que sentarme.

- ¿Estás bien Alexandra? – me preguntó Lavi corriendo a mi lado. Yo asentí con la cabeza. – podemos empezar mañana el entrenamiento si no te encuentras bien hoy – murmuró Lavi.

- No – dije. – voy a ver a mi maestro, e iré a la sala de entrenamiento. Solo tardaré unos minutos – la aseguré poniéndome de pie con esfuerzo.

Abandoné esa habitación. Necesitaba hablar con mi maestro. Me sentía tan perdida

_¿Cómo había podido pasar de un 89% a un 68%?_

Empecé a andar por la Orden en busca de mi maestro. Hasta que llegué a su habitación, pero entonces oí unas voces que venían de allí dentro.

- ¿Por qué no te calmas Allen? – dijo la voz de mi maestro… ¿Allen?

- ¡N-no puedo! Casi la matan – dijo.

- Xie es fuerte, no te preocupes…

- Tú no la viste – casi gritó – bañada en ese líquido carmesí que no paraba de salir, y yo no pude hacer nada… nada.

- Allen, espera – sentí los pasos de Allen y me escondí en las sombras. Lo vi abriendo la puerta e irse por el pasillo de la Orden.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que no se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? – preguntó mi maestro a la vez que salía de mi escondite.

- Hacía tiempo que no veía a Allen – dije sin más – ¿era por eso? – pregunté a Cross mientras el puñal de la culpabilidad me atravesaba.

- No es tu culpa, ni su culpa. Simplemente estabais en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. – recitó con calma, invitándome a entrar en su habitación. Acepté y me senté en una silla al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Qué está pasando Maestro? – le pregunté – tú presencia aquí, la actividad de los akumas, y un noé…

- No lo sé, aún… pero algo no anda bien… - murmuró encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Mi sincronización ha bajado en picado – le informé decaído.

- Ya lo noté – me informó. - Xie… tienes que ser fuerte – me dijo abandonando su posado despreocupado – en tiempos difíciles…

- Lo sé – dije mirando por la ventana. - ¿no me estarás ocultando nada verdad? – le pregunté al notar la seriedad en sus ojos.

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó. Le miré un largo rato, y luego me levanté de la silla.

- Nada, no es nada – murmuré pasando por su lado, pero entonces me puso una mano encima de la cabeza.

- Sé fuerte Xie – me rogó.

- Lo haré… General Cross – le dije sonriendo. Y abandoné la habitación. Me sentía mucho mejor, pero seguía pensando que algo no iba bien.

_¿Qué sería?_

_¿Qué estaría planeando el Conde del milenio?_

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba la respuesta, solo surgían más preguntas sin respuesta.

Allen…

Me encantaría haberle gritado que no era su culpa, que hice lo correcto en su momento, protegiendo la inocencia; yo asumí todos los riesgos de mi acción… Si la culpa fuera de alguien… sería mía.

Bueno… ahora tenía que ir a la sala de entrenamiento con Lavi. Recuperaría mi sincronización, y estaría lista para todo lo que me viniera encima.

Jamás había visitado la sala de entrenamiento, y la verdad es que esa espaciosa sala me dejó boquiabierta.

- Es enorme – observé.

- Si, aquí tendremos suficiente espacio para luchar, y gracias al material de las paredes no haremos ninguna destroza – me explicó Lavi acercándose a mí, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, que se cerró al instante.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó de repente. Yo suspiré.

- Bien, ahora me siento mejor – le confesé.

- ¡Me alegro! – exclamó con una sonrisa feliz – pues, ¡Empecemos! – dijo alejándose de mí, - ¡Inocencia actívate! Crece, crece, crece… y pude ver su martillo crecer.

- Inocencia actívate – dije sin quedarme atrás. Los brazaletes se convirtieron en cuchillas arrojadizas, pero no parecían las mismas… pesaban más, y no me sentía tan cómoda con ellas.

Esquivé el ataque de Lavi con dificultades.

- ¿Problemas? – me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y burlesca.

- Nada de que debas preocuparte – contraataqué lanzando una de mis cuchillas la cual él paró con su martillo.

- Está bien – dijo alzando las manos en señal de paz, guiñándome el ojo.

- No te distraigas Lavi – le dije. Este se percató que en mi mano solo tenía una cuchilla y se giró justo a tiempo para parar mi ataque. - ¿Decías?

- Parece que tendré que ponerme serio – dijo de repente. – _¡Gouka kaijin: HIBAN!_

- ¿N-nani? – murmuré al ver esas llamas emanar del martillo – ¡maldición! – dije haciendo girar las cuchillas parando el ataque. – eso fue peligroso – suspiré cuando hube parado el ataque.

- D-deberíamos parar ya – dijo de repente Lavi

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunté bajando mis cuchillas.

- Ya ha anochecido - contestó con una sonrisa, guardando su martillo. Miré por la ventana, a la vez que mis cuchillas desaparecían.

- No me había dado cuenta… - suspiré cansada. Me acerqué a Lavi que me tendió una toalla. Nos sentamos apoyando nuestra espalda en la pared.

Aunque me sentía mucho mejor aún me entristecía el pensar en que mi inocencia no era la misma. Me abracé mis piernas, y me dejé la toalla encima de mi cabeza, tapando mis ojos.

Entonces noté como Lavi me quitaba la toalla. Alcé la cabeza y le miré, girándome.

- ¿Estás bien Alexandra? – me preguntó.

- Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Pareces triste – dijo.

- No, es solo qué…

- No hace falta que sonrías si no te apetece… - pronunció.

- Es solo… que no quiero que me veas así – dije cambiando mi expresión falsa de alegría por una de melancolía. – simplemente… siempre lo he hecho así – dije sin más, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Alexandra, ¿confías en mí?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, desconcertada por esa pregunta

- Que si confías en mi – repitió con paciencia.

- C-claro que sí – le respondí sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

- Entonces no necesitas esconder tus sentimientos, además eso solo te hará sentir mal… - dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Lavi… ¿cómo sabe sabes tú tanto acerca de eso? – le pregunté.

- Experiencia. Soy el sucesor de Bookman – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, pero al ver que no captaba la idea principal continuo – Un Bookman, no puede tener sentimientos. Mi deber es observar, no involucrarme. Observar es para lo que nací, y ese es el significado de mi vida… - dijo

- Eso… es triste – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Quizás, pero es mi destino – dijo. Y se levantó lentamente. Me ofreció la mano - ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, olvidando todo lo que habíamos hablado.

Me chocó un poco su cambio, pero no dudé en coger su mano, y responderle.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me muero de hambre! – exclamé mientras empezábamos a andar hacia la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto~**

**Byee ^O^**


	12. Fiesta de bienvenida

**Holaaa~ **

**Después de una larga ausencia aquí les subo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. disfrutenlo y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! de verdad que me animan y hasta me inspiran! ^O^**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta de bienvenida:<strong>

- Qué extraño… no nos hemos cruzado con nadie – murmuré a las puertas del comedor.

- Sí, que es raro – dijo Lavi distraído.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Lavi? – pregunté al verlo… ¿nervioso?

- No. Para nada – y empezó a reír tontamente. ¿qué me estaba ocultando? - De todos modos, entremos al comedor – dijo.

- Está bien – dije abriendo la puerta. Los ojos se me iluminaron al ver el interior.

_**- ¡BIENVENIDA A LA ORDEN ALEXANDRA!**_ – Gritaron todos los exorcistas, buscadores, científicos y Jerry y Komui.

- Ya eres oficialmente de los nuestros – bromeó Lavi rodeando mi cabeza con su brazo.

- Enhorabuena Xie, llegaste lejos – me felicitó mi maestro.

Reí de alegría.

- Gracias a todos – dije emocionada. Que sorpresa más agradable.

- Bienvenida Alexandra – dijo Lenalee con su dulce voz.

- Gracias Lena – sonreí. y mientras Jerry repartía comida, nos sentamos en una mesa a hablar.

- ¿Cómo os fue la misión chicos? – pregunté, mirando a Lenalee, Miranda y Kanda que miraba con fastidio a la multitud.

- Muy bien, conseguimos la inocencia muy rápido, y Miranda nos ayudo muchísimo – exclamó Lenalee con una jovial risa mientras miraba a su compañera levemente sonrojada.

- Hice lo que pude – explicó ella feliz.

- ¿Había muchos akumas Kanda? – pregunté al samurái, este me miró.

- Tsk… fue muy fácil. Solo tuvimos que matar a una docena – dijo con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Habéis visto a Allen? – preguntó de repente Lavi. Eso me hizo reaccionar. Es cierto… él no estaba.

- No, hace días que no lo veo – dijo apenada Lenalee.

- Yo me lo crucé esta tarde, pero no me saludó. Parecía un poco… deprimido – Dijo Miranda buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Seguro que ese _Moyashi_ está deprimido por una tontería – bufó Kanda.

- ¿paso algo entre vosotros? – preguntó Lavi.

- La verdad no lo sé… no lo he visto desde nuestra misión – dije preocupada. – quizás debería irlo a buscar y hablar con él.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – preguntó Lenalee.

- No hace falta. Pero gracias – dije levantándome de la mesa.

Me mezclé entre la multitud abandonando el comedor. Todo había sido muy agradable y bonito, pero no podría disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que Allen estuviera ahí.

¿Dónde podría estar Allen?

Le conocía poco pero, creía saber exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Subí las escaleras de la Orden, hasta la terraza, y allí lo vi. Apoyado a la baranda, mirando la luna y las estrellas.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, y cuando estuve a escasos metros hablé.

- Hola Allen – le saludé. Él se giró sorprendido, y sonrió.

- Hola Alexandra, no te había notado – se excuso. - ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – me preguntó.

- Si, Bookman me sanó todas la heridas – dije acercándome a la baranda.

- Me alegro – dijo en tono apagado.

- ¿Y qué mirabas? ¿las estrellas? – pregunté intentando animarlo.

- Si… se ven muy hermosas – puntualizó. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y entonces noté como apretó los puños.

- A-allen…

- Lo siento – dijo, y me pareció que una lágrima había surcado su mejilla. – no supe protegerte… no pude evitar que salieras malherida… fue mi culpa… podrías haber muerto y yo…

- Allen – lo llamé cogiéndolo de la mano. – por favor no te culpes…hice lo que consideré correcto, arriesgué mi vida, la arriesgué yo… tu no hiciste nada malo. Fue mi decisión… por favor no te culpes. Estos días sin verte, han sido extraños. Te he extrañado Allen.

- Alexandra…

- Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te sientas así. Jamás – le dije apretando aún más su mano. – yo… lo siento – le dije.

Entonces de repente noté una cosa suave encima de mi mano. Su mano.

- Todo está bien – me aseguró con una sonrisa sincera. – vamos a tu fiesta. - Le miré y se me abrieron mucho los ojos.

- Vamos a la fiesta –repetí cogiéndolo de la mano, y entre risa y risa corrimos hacia el comedor y allí disfrutamos de esa fiesta que todos mis amigos habían preparado para mí.

Realmente me sentía como en casa.

Ojala durara para siempre.


	13. Mañana agitada

**¡Ciaoo!**

**Aquí les subo el nuevo capítulo de este fic! Espero que les guste! Y gracias por todos los reviews! realmente alegran mi dia! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana agitada:<strong>

- Alexandra, Alexandra – alguien me llamaba detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. - ¿estás despierta?

- ¡No! – grité tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- Levántate Alexandra, tenemos que entrenar – llamó Lavi – no me obligues a entrar.

No contesté.

Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y también las cortinas.

- Levántate -.

- Cinco minutitos más – pedí girándome de lado.

- Hace media hora que me dices eso – dijo Lavi cogiendo mi manta. Me aferré a ella, mientras él intentaba quitármela.

- No~ - me quejé cuando por fin me quitó la manta. Me encogí en la cama.

- Venga Alexandra~ - suspiró Lavi sentándose en la cama.

- No quiero… es muy temprano – dije entreabriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

- No me obligues a sacarte fuera de la cama la fuerza – me advirtió. Reí ante tal advertencia ¿Qué iba a hacer tirarme un cubo de agua fría? ¿llamar a mi mamá? – tú lo has querido – dijo. Entonces noté como se levantaba, y el silencio inundaba la sala, cuando de repente noté algo que me cogía de la cintura, y me sacaba de la cama.

- ¡AH! ¡LAVI! – Grité cuando me cogió y me cargó en su hombro empecé a golpearle la espalda. Parecía un saco de patatas. – ¡bájame! ¡No tiene gracia para de balancearte! – este solo rió.

- Te lo advertí – se limitó a decir divertido.

- ¡AYUDAA! – empecé a gritar mientras me revolvía en su espalda.

- Shttt…no grites o despertarás a todo el mundo, y por las mañanas los exorcistas no suelen estar de buen humor. – bromeó Lavi, refiriéndose a mí.

- ¿No me digas? – dije sarcásticamente. Entonces le cogí la bufanda.

- ¡Ei! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó. Le arrebaté la bufanda y me la puse.

- Ahora es mía – le dije sacándole la lengua, aunque sabía que no me veía. V.V'

- Rebelde –

- Aguafiestas –

Pero por fin llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento y me dejó en el suelo.

Suspiré cuando toqué el suelo.

- Por fin -.

- Venga empecemos – dijo sacando su martillo.

- Me voy a vengar – le dije poniéndome alrededor de mi cuello su bufanda roja.

- Espera – dijo él.

- No, Lavi, no te vas a salvar – dije acercándome a él.

- Lo digo en serio, ¿no oyes ese sonido? – dijo. Agudicé el oído.

- Ahora que lo dices… parece una multitud viniendo hacia… ¿aquí?

De repente la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos se abrió, y aparecieron un montón de exorcistas, y científicos. Kanda, Reveer y Komui iban al frente. Todos tenían cara de enfadados.

- ¿les sucede algo chicos? – preguntó Lavi amistosamente.

- ¡TÚ! _¡Baka usagi_! – gritó Kanda apuntándolo con el sable.

- ¡N-nos despertaron! – gritó Reveer con ojeras considerables.

- C-creo que deberíamos… ¡CORRER! – Grité mientras cogía a Lavi de la camisa y empezábamos a correr por los pasillos del edificio con media Orden tras nosotros.

- ¿Dónde podemos ir? – le pregunté a Lavi.

- ¡Corre por el momento! – respondió.

- ¡Muahahaha! – se oyó una risa macabra.

- ¿K-komui?

- No podrán escapar. Komurin VII. ¡Atrápalos! – gritó Komui. Y un montón de chatarra empezó a dispararnos rayos láseres, y a perseguirnos.

- ¿ACASO QUIEREN MATARNOS? – Gritamos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguíamos corriendo por nuestra vida.

Después de correr durante un largooo rato, conseguimos despistarlos, y nos escondimos en una esquina solitaria.

- ¿Los despistamos? – pregunté asomándome. Pero entonces Lavi me tapó la boca, y me tiró hacia él, escondiéndome. Y en ese momento pasó Komurin VII haciendo guardia.

- Encontrar a Lavi y Alexandra – repetía una vez detrás de otra.

- Demonios – suspiró Lavi. – sí que se enfadaron. Dijo sin notar la poca distancia que nos separaba. Sentía su respiración tan cerca…

- ¡KOMUI! – Pasó gritando un joven rubio con ropajes extraños pero pertenecientes a la Orden. - ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! – Gritó.

Lavi y yo nos miramos.

_Era hora de salir del escondite, y afrontar esos problemas._

* * *

><p><em><em>**¡Tachan!~**

**Particularmente yo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo...  
><strong>

**¿Que les pareció a ustedes?**

_¡Caio!  
><em>


	14. Llegada inesperada

**Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza! **

**He estado un poco liada, pero por fin tuve tiempo para conectarme y subirlo!  
><strong>

**Bueno ahora sin más tardanza os subo el capítulo!**

***Especie de Spoiler*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la oficina de Komui para escucharlo todo. Ese joven rubio era el jefe de la rama asiática, Bak-san. Y venía a informarnos que en breve llegaría el inspector Levierrer. La peor pesadilla de la Orden.<p>

Se había convocado también una reunión con todos los jefes de las cinco ramas, y una reunión de generales… ¡DE GENERALES!

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?

- Tsk, ese maldito otra vez por aquí – dijo Kanda con desprecio, mientras Lenalee estaba encogida. Le puse una mano en el hombro.

- Lenalee ¿te encuentras bien?

- Ese… hombre… - empezó a decir.

- Lo entiendo tranquila – le dije – no se acercará a ti – le aseguré.

Todos guardaron silencio, cuando vimos aparecer a mi maestro por la puerta del comedor y acercarse a nosotros.

- Xie, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda y Arysrta – nos llamó – os reclaman en la sala de reuniones – dijo serio.

- ¿Qué?

No dije nada e hice un ademán a los otros para que callaran y lo siguieran. Le dirigí una fugaz mirada a Cross

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Nos paramos delante de una gran puerta, y entramos detrás del general. Allí en la penumbra se encontraban el inspector Levierrer.

- Gracias por haberlos traído General Cross – agradeció Levierrer. Ese no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo.

- ¿de qué quería hablar inspector? – corté yo. Quería irme de allí, ese señor no me gustaba, su fría y calculadora mirada.

- Mmm… tú debes ser Alexandra ¿verdad? Alumna del general Cross… quizás deberíamos investigarte a ti también.

- ¿nani? – exclamé cabreada – ¿investigarme? – miré a mi maestro. - ¿Qué demonios significa esto maestro? – pregunté.

- La verdad es que venimos aquí para hablar sobre Allen…No tenemos muy claro de qué bando está – dijo.

- ¿Allen? - inquirió Lavi – eso es imposible.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – dije indignada apretando los puños. – lo ha dado todo por la Orden, ha luchado en innumerables batallas, como pueden…

- Tranquila Xie – dijo Cross poniendo una mano en mi hombro. – inspector Levierrer, pueden investigar tanto como quieran a mí, a Allen…

- Espera – interrumpí otra vez. - ¿por qué demonios quieren investigar a Allen? Aún no nos ha dicho el motivo inspector – dije, mirando de reojo a Allen que no se lo podía creer.

Yo no había estado en Edo, en Japón, pero lo sabía todo gracias al general… Lo de Edo pasó poco antes de mi llegada a la Orden, el general me estaba entrenando a mí mientras todo se estaba cociendo…

- Allen está acusado de ser el decimocuarto. – dijo sin más el inspector.

_Decimocuarto…_

- No me lo puedo creer – soplé apoyada a la pared - ¿cómo ha podido Komui permitir esto?

- Komui no podía hacer nada, son órdenes de 'arriba' – dijo Cross. Entonces la puerta se abrió y salió Lavi, me lanzó una fugaz mirada, significativa, y se fue.

- Alexandra Glasmeyer –

Paré de apoyarme a la pared, e iba a entrar pero entonces Cross me cogió de la muñeca.

- Ten cuidado Xie –

Le sonreí y me adentré en las tinieblas de ese cuarto. Eso era el colmo.

Vi al inspector Levierrer sentado en la mesa, y una silla vacía delante. Me senté, y esperé a que él hablara.

- Empecemos con el interrogatorio. – anunció alzando una ceja – espero que hables más que tu amigo pelirrojo. – dijo con una media sonrisa detestable. Era comprensible que Lenalee lo odiara.

- Alexandra Glasmeyer, aprendiz del general Cross. No se sabe mucho más de ella – relató mi corta biografía el inspector Howard Link.

- ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez del decimocuarto Alexandra? – preguntó Levierrer.

- No – contesté – hasta hoy -.

- Bien ¿Cuándo hace que conoces a Allen? –

- Unos meses – dije sin más.

- ¿Alguna vez ha mostrado Allen algún tipo de bipolaridad?

- No -

- ¿Notaste algún tipo de cambio en él?

- No

- ¿Crees que pueda ser un… traidor? – ante esa pregunta me levanté de la mesa.

- No puede abandonar la sala – dijo Howard Link.

- He terminado con esto – dije indignada.

- No puedes irte aún ¿o quieres que también te arrestemos? – preguntó Levierrer. Me detuve en seco, pero de repente la puerta se abrió.

- Tengo autorización para interrumpir este interrogatorio – dijo entrenado por la puerta Komui mostrando un papel. Levierrer empequeñeció los ojos de odio, y se volvió asentar.

- Está bien –

- Vamos Alexandra – dijo Komui cogiéndome de la espalda.

- Gracias – le dije una vez fuera – no podía soportarlo más -.

- Hay alguien que quiere verte. – dijo.

- Esta es la puerta de…

- El general Cross – dijo serio – hay algo que quiere discutir contigo antes de que lo apresen.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, voy a parar aquí, espero que les haya gustado! Hasta pronto~ <strong>

**Un beso apra todosss!**

**Ciaoooo!**


	15. Pérdida

**Hii!~**

**Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic! ^^**

**Gracias por todos los reviews para esta historia, realmente me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y mejorando! Un beso y disfruten del capítulo!**

**¡Por cierto, aquí hay una especie de Spoiler!**

**Ahora las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes, no se lo pierdan!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pérdida:<strong>

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi maestro. El general Cross.

- ¿De qué querías hablar maestro? – pregunté entonces con expresión cansada. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, y vi al general mirando por la ventana fumando. Como no.

- Quería hablarte del decimocuarto… y de Allen.

- ¿Cómo?

- El decimocuarto fue el único noé que fue desterrado de su clan. Llamado también el músico, capaz de mover el arca…. Allen se podría convertir en el decimocuarto…

Entonces su brazo me zafó contra él, de manera que mi cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que cuando esto pasara, tendrías que matar a personas que son importantes para ti?

Me quedé paralizada… matar… personas importantes…

Me aparté de él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sé qué demonios estás insinuando estúpido maestro, pero yo jamás mataría a Allen… - en ese momento se acercó velozmente, y me agarró de las muñecas obligándome a mirarle. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared. - ¿Pero qué demon…? – me detuve al ver la mirada de Cross. Abatida.

- ¿Por qué tenía que haber elegido a mis dos alumnos, no podía haber elegido a cualquier vagabundo, al cual nadie echaría de menos? – hizo una pausa –.

- Maestro… - murmuré confusa. Entonces se separó y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más. Caí de rodillas.

- ¿Dónde está Allen, Komui? - pregunté irrumpiendo en la sala del supervisor.

- Alexandra ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Komui levantándose.

- Quiero ir a ver a Allen – dije - ¿dónde está?

- ¡Alexandra! – me llamó lavi, me giré para verle corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté esperanzada.

- He encontrado a Allen – mustió.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡E-esperad! No, chicos… - balbuceó Komui, pero ya estábamos lejos de ahí para escucharlo.

- ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? – le pregunté a Lavi mientras le seguía corriendo.

- Lo he visto en el comedor siendo escoltado por unos tipos raros – contestó.

- No entiendo nada ¿a qué demonios viene todo esto? Actúan como si fueran los amos de la Orden, cretinos…

- Bueno… legalmente lo son.

- ¿De qué bando estás? – le pregunté.

- Lo siento, es que ser Bookman significa saber cosas – se disculpó.

- Siento que algo va mal, Lavi – le confesé entristecida.

- Encontremos a Allen – dijo acelerando el ritmo.

- ¡ALLEN! – Gritamos Lavi y yo al irrumpir en el comedor.

- Lavi, Alexandra ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Allen metiéndose una albóndiga gigante en la boca.

- ¿E-estás comiendo? – preguntó Lavi.

- ¡IDIOTA! – le grité golpeándole la cabeza.

- Itee~ - dijo rascándose la cabeza. Me llevé las manos a los ojos, no quería llorar.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti – dije

- Alexandra… _Gomen_… - se disculpó con una sonrisa – Estoy bien – dijo. Alcé el rostro, y entonces Allen me abrazó, sorprendiéndome. Lavi sonrió.

Pero entonces uno de los escoltas de Allen se llevó una mano a la oreja.

- Imposible – murmuró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lavi.

- A-algo le ha pasado al general Cross – anunció.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Allen.

_¿General Cross?_

Nos fuimos corriendo hacía la habitación del general Cross, dejando a los escoltas atrás.

Cuando casi llegamos, vimos a Komui allí derecho, cuando nos vio sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

- Lavi agarra a Alexandra, que no entre – dijo de pronto. Me sorprendí ante esa orden, pero aún me sorprendió más al sentir los brazos de Lavi rodearme, y deteniéndome.

- ¿L-lavi? Suéltame – le dije sacudiéndome.

Pero entonces Allen pasó por nuestro lado e entró en la habitación. Se quedó estático al lado de la puerta.

- Allen ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté parando de moverme. Entonces vi como unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. – Allen… no… - mustié sin fuerzas. Caí de rodillas al suelo, aún con Lavi agarrándome.

- Maestro… - murmuró Allen.

- Por favor retiraos – murmuró Komui, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Allen quién no le miró.

La agonía que me recorría era demasiada.

- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo del maestro? – preguntó Allen. Komui bajó la mirada.

- No lo sabemos – respondió – solo encontramos la ventana rota y llena de sangre… sin rastro de Marian Cross.

- Desapareció sin más. – dijo Komui.

- Es… ¿su sangre? – pregunté aún sin ver la escena del crimen.

- Si – asintió apenado Komui.

Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Lavi.

- No… no puede ser – lloré. Entonces Allen se giró.

- A-allen – lo llamó Lavi.

- Me niego a aceptarlo – dijo él, de espaldas – me niego a aceptar que ese estúpido pervertido haya muerto – dijo saliendo corriendo.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con Allen ahora? – preguntó Bookman apareciendo desde atrás. Levierrer salió de los aposentos de Cross y lo miró.

- Lo dejaremos por ahora, hay prioridades – dijo abandonando la estancia – nos volvemos al cuartel general de administración – ordenó a todos sus secuaces. Pasó por mi lado. – ha sido un placer conocerte… Xie – dijo con malicia acercando su mano a mi mejilla, pero antes de que me tocase Lavi detuvo su mano.

- No la toques – dijo.

- ¿A qué viene esa mirada Bookman junior? – preguntó examinando la mirada de odio de Lavi. Se soltó del agarre y se fue por el pasillo de la Orden.

_- No está bien… nada de esto…está bien – lloré._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le shaya gustado, sientanse libres de dejar un review si les ha gustado, realmente me alegran el día! In besoo!<strong>

**_Ciao!_**


	16. A través del dolor

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza, pero por fin he podido colgar el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews que habéis dejado! Me han animado muchisimo! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Formas del dolor:<strong>

Llevaba toda la tarde encerrada en mi habitación. Desde que nos habían confirmado la desaparición de Cross no me había atrevido a salir.

Me abracé las piernas. Jamás pensé que alguien como mi maestro desapareciera del mapa de esa forma. Era impensable.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. No me apetecía contestar pero entonces…

- Alexandra, soy… Lenalee ¿podrías abrirme? – preguntó con dulzura, y un poco de tristeza.

- Claro, entra – le dije. Ella se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Bien – mentí. Ella me miró y me abrazó. Me pillo por sorpresa.

- Eres muy fuerte, pero a veces llorar está bien… tú misma me lo enseñaste cuando intentaste alejarme de Leverrier…

- Lenalee…

- Alexandra…Sé que no debería pedirte tanto en un día pero tú conocías a Cross, y… ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Allen? – dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

No dije nada, y me limité a mirarla de reojo.

- Yo… Siento que no puedo ayudarle… no quiere hablar conmigo. – dijo bajando la mirada y apretando su vestido con las manos. Se las cogí y le sonreí escondiendo todo mi dolor.

- No te preocupes… hablaré con él – le dije, intentando sonreír. – confía en mí. Volverá a ser el de antes.

Ella me sonrió.

- Gracias Alexandra – murmuró aliviada.

No sabía cómo pero lograría hablar con Allen. Se lo había prometido a Lenalee.

Pero… no lo encontraba.

Entonces recordé aquella noche, cuando lo sorprendí mirando las estrellas en la terraza del piso superior.

Subí las escaleras, casi corriendo, y al fin lo vi. Apoyado en la baranda mirando la luna.

- A-allen – murmuré.

- Alexandra… - dijo de repente girándose, secándose las lágrimas con la manga – no te había notado -

Crucé el espacio que nos separaba y lo abracé. Esa urgencia de hacerle saber de que yo lo entendía, crecía en mi interior. Él se sorprendió pero al final correspondió al abrazo, y empezó a llorar en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de la luna.

- Estúpido maestro – soltó Allen de repente.

- Y-ya pasó Allen – murmuré conteniendo las lágrimas.

Allen pronto marcó hacia su habitación, no pude hacer que se olvidara del maestro, pero al menos había conseguido que sonriera.

Sabía cómo se sentía, porque yo me sentía igual de perdida. Nuestro maestro, aunque era un estúpido y problemático era una persona que nos había marcado a ambos. Él… era alguien único, en todos los sentidos.

El dolor de Allen era semejante al mío aunque lo expresáramos de diferentes formas.

Me quedé un rato más en esa terraza mirando las estrellas, al menos hasta que la orden volviera a la normalidad, y ese Levierrer desapareciera...

* * *

><p>Después de unas pocas horas, por fin Levierrer había abandonado la Orden, se había alejado de nosotros. Pero aún seguía sintiendo ese vacío en mi pecho. La pérdida de mi maestro…<p>

Era de noche y no podía dormir, así que decidí ir a la cocina. Irrumpí en el comedor en silencio. Observé la gran sala vacía, y me encaminé hacía la cocina.

- ¿Jerry-san? – pregunté al ver una lucecita en la cocina. Me asomé y pude ver a Allen sentado en una mesa, y un montón de platos vacíos delante. – Allen…

- Ah, buenas noches Alexandra-chan~ - saludó Jerry apareciendo con dos platos de comida en la mano. – ¿no puedes dormir? – me quedé un poco cohibida.

- A-algo así –

- No te preocupes mi niña, ahora te preparo algo, siéntate por ahí con Allen – me ofreció volviendo a la cocina.

Me quité la bata y la puse en una silla mientras me sentaba al lado de Allen.

- Buenas noches Allen – le saludé. esté trago y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Alexandra. -.

- Me parece tan irreal – dijo dejando el tenedor cargado de comida en el plato. – soy idiota, aún espero verlo aparecer por la puerta y pedirme el dinero… - rió con amargura.

- Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes Allen – le dije poniendo las manos encima de la mesa, y recostando mi cabeza. – de algún modo esperaba que… él estuviera ahí siempre para mí. Cuando era pequeña me sentía como la niña de sus ojos. Aunque tenía sus locuras y 'su lado oscuro' siempre sabía que podría contar con él – dije. – suena raro viniendo de Cross – reí nostálgica.

- ¿Realmente te crees que haya muerto? – me preguntó mirando la vela que alumbraba la pequeña mesita.

- No – le respondí con una gran sonrisa. – estoy segura que sigue en alguna parte de este mundo, trazando algún plan, algo que solo él puede hacer, y cuando menos nos lo esperemos aparecerá… ya lo verás… él… aparecerá – dije con la voz quebrada al final.

Entonces Allen se levantó y me acarició la mejilla, recogiendo mis lágrimas con dulzura.

- No llores Xie – me murmuró Allen con una sonrisa. En ese momento vi en sus ojos un brillo singular. Él fue acercando su rostro al mío, noté su respiración, nuestros labios estaban al rozarse cuando…

- Alexandra te preparé una… - Jerry-san salió de la cocina. Nos giramos hacía él, y avergonzados ante esa comprometedora escena nos apartamos sonrojados. – em… yo… ¡lo siento! – gritó Jerry-san.

No podía mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el suelo. Seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate. Agradecía esa oscuridad que conseguía disimularlo.

- G-gracias Jerry-san – dije mientras este ponía el plato delante de mí.

- Bueno, será mejor que yo me…

- ¡Siéntate! - exclamamos los dos a la vez, tirando de su camisa para que se sentase.

Si eso era incómodo, lo sería más si solo estuviéramos Allen y yo.

_Por dios_…

Pero pronto me olvide de todo, al probar esa tortilla que había preparado Jerry-san.

- Mm… está deliciosa – dije poniéndome otro trozo en la boca. Simplemente era un genio; La comida de Jerry-san era insuperable, y extremadamente deliciosa~

Hasta los paltos más sencillos tenían un sabor único.

Al final la conversación tomó un rumbo completamente distinto. Acabamos hablando del diseño de los gorros de chef. Jerry-san los detestaba ya que era muy alto y según él sus chefs parecían pingüinos.

Durante un instante me olvidé de las tragedias que nos rodeaban y pude reírme, disfrutar del momento.

- Gracias por la comida Jerry-san – dijimos mientras salíamos por la puerta de la cocina.

- No fue nada, chicos. Volved cuando no podáis dormir, o simplemente a picar algo – dijo apoyado a la puerta.

- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Allen.

- Buenas noches Jerry-san – dijimos abandonando el comedor.

Nos adentramos por los oscuros pasillos de la Orden, pero entonces vi una pequeña bola negra volando hacia mí, y al tenerme cerca me mordió una mejilla.

- ~Ittee~ - murmuré ante la risa de Allen – ¡glotón! Es verdad, no te había visto desde la primera misión ¿Por dónde has estado? – pregunté a mi golem. Me sentí estúpida. Cómo si me fuera a responder… - de todos modos, no te alejes de mí – le dije, mientras lo separaba de mi mejilla.

- Jajaja, es adorable – murmuró Allen.

- Tu Timcampy también es una ricura – le dije recordando a ese _golem_ dorado que siempre iba con él.

- Si… supongo – dijo.

Seguimos andando hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Allí me detuve, y me giré para mirarlo.

- Bueno Allen, hasta mañana – le dije.

- Hai… buenas noches – dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. - E-espera – dijo cuando estaba a punto de entrar - Aún no te lo he agradecido… lo que hiciste por mí en la terraza… gracias Alexandra – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No fue nada Allen. Los amigos hacen eso - dije sin más, pero entonces se me acercó un poco dudoso, y volvió a colocar su mano enguantada en mi mejilla.

- Ya lo sé… pero jamás me había sentido tan cerca de nadie – me confesó.

- A-allen… - dije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Buenas noches Alexandra – murmuró posando sus labios encima de los míos. Fue un leve roce pero eso basto. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Se separó de mí y alejó su mano. Se giró y se fue sin más por los pasillos de la Orden. Yo aún confusa, entré en mi habitación, y me senté en la cama. Por la ventana se filtraba la cremosa luz de la luna. Me toqué los labios reviviendo ese momento. Allen era tan dulce…

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán~<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que pueda actualizar pronto! **

**Me animaria muchisimo que dejasen algun review, **realmente me alegran el día!****

**Hasta pronto**

** Ciao!~**


	17. ¿Una relación?

**¡Hola a todos/as! Les subo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que sigan leyendo mi história, y les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Una relación:<strong>

Abrí los ojos lentamente por la tenue luz que se colaba en mi dormitorio. Me incorpore y me apoyé a la pared. Me lleve las manos a los labios. Aún notaba el sabor de los labios de Allen. Estaba un poco confusa, todo había sido tan... precipitado, no me lo esperaba.  
>Sentía mis mejillas arder.<br>Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, necesitaba espabilar.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, un cumulo de emociones me sacudía constantemente, la muerte de Cross, las acusaciones hacia Allen, el... beso de Allen...

- ¡Arg! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? - exclamé mientras me ponía el traje de exorcista.

Salí por la puerta y cerré de un golpe. Tenía hambre, iría a la cocina a desayunar.  
>Entonces me cruce con Reveer; este me miró sonriendo.<p>

- Me alegro por ti - dijo felizmente. Yo le miré de arriba abajo mientras lo veía alejarse por los pasillos.

No lo entendí. Seguro que le habría afectado el estar tanto tiempo entre papeles y basura.  
>Luego pasó Miranda Lotto.<br>Me sonrió con dulzura y sin previo aviso me abrazó.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! Eres una gran persona - dijo mientras se alejaba también dando saltitos.

- ¿Qué dem...?

Decidí ignorar todas esas felicitaciones. ¿Por qué me felicitaban?  
>llegué al comedor, y de repente todos callaron y me miraron con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.<br>Eso era muy incómodo. Me puse en la cola para pedir comida con la cabeza gacha y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Alexandra-chan~ te he hecho una comida especial. espero que la disfrutes! - exclamó guiñándome un ojo, y me tendió una bandeja. la observe y me quede de piedra.

El plato principal era arroz y encima del arroz había una salsa dispuesta en forma de corazón y unas palabras de felicitación. Luego había un pequeño pastel con fresas y mas corazoncitos. Me fui hacia la mesa donde estaban Allen, lenalee, Kanda, Krory y Lavi.  
>Me senté y dejé la bandeja en la mesa con un largo suspiro.<p>

- Felicidades chicos - murmuró Lenalee con una alegre sonrisa.

- ¿Chicos? - pregunté desconcertada. - ¿Por que demonios todo el mundo me felicita? - pregunté bebiéndome un zumo de color rosa, que no sabía lo que era.

- Por tu relación con Allen - dijo inocentemente. escupí el zumo. y Allen se atraganto con su desayuno

- ¿QUÉ? – inquirí.

- Si, alguien os vio besándoos ayer... - Pero en medio del 'relato' de Lenalee, Lavi se levantó de la mesa, y se alejó de allí sin decir nada.

- Lavi ¿A dónde vas? - pregunte yo preocupada, pero ni se volvió a mirarme. - ¿Que le sucede? - Pregunté un poco molesta por su actitud.

- Ni idea, pero no ha estado muy hablador desde esta mañana. - dijo Lenalee pensativa.

- Tsk... ¿Así que ahora sales con el Moyashi? - me preguntó Kanda con su tipica ctitud desinteresada.

- Mi nombre es Allen, y... No estamos saliendo ¿Por que todo el mundo lo dice?- inquirió Allen.

- ¿Entonces no os besasteis? - preguntó Krory con un leve sonrojo.

- Em... yo... - empecé a balbucear. ¿qué quería decir?

- Bueno eso... no os incumbe - cortó Allen notablemente sonrojado.  
>Pero entonces apareció un enorme robot por la puerta del comedor, e inundó todo este con pétalos de sakura.<p>

- ¡FELICIDADES PAREJITAA! - Exclamo Komui subido al robot. una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de todos los exorcistas ahí presentes.

- Nii-san - suspiro Lenalee. - ahora lo arreglo chicos, lo siento- dijo activando sus botas.  
>Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el robot se había convertido en un montón de chatarra. Apoyé la cabeza en la mesa. Si que volaban rápido las noticias ahí...<br>Abandoné el comedor con Allen antes las miradas tiernas de todo el mundo.

- Esto es muy pesado. - dijo Allen suspirando pesadamente.

- Si - me limite a decir. Notaba la incomodidad de la situación. - Allen... me gustaría preguntarte algo - empecé a decir sin mirarlo.

- Dime –

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - dejé caer la bomba. No me atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Se enfadaría, se pondría triste...?  
>Pero entonces oí una leve risa. Tan... dulce...<br>me giré levemente sonrojada.

- Lo siento... es solo que pensaba que eso era obvio - dijo con una mano cerca de sus labios. - lo hice porqué me gustas - contestó con una sonrisa.  
>No pude evitar sonreír. era la cosa más dulce que me habían dicho nunca.<p>

- Allen...

- No hace falta que... salgamos, ni hagamos caso a la Orden, solo... ir a nuestro ritmo - dijo eso último con un leve sonrojo.

- H-hai… - murmuré. le miré a los ojos, y nos fuimos acercarnos para besarnos.

- Alexandra, tienes una misión - dijo Reveer apareciendo de un pasillo, aun sin haber juntado nuestros labios, rápidamente Alln y yo nos separamos, e intentamos aparentar naturalidad.

- Ah... ¡HAI! ahora voy Reveer. - dije abandonando ese pasillo, y dirigiéndome al despacho de Komui con torpeza.  
>Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Komui llorando encima de su mesa, y inundando su despacho lleno de papeles.<p>

- Le-lenaleeee! me odiaaaa! - decía mientras le caía el moco. - m-me odiaaaaa... buaaaa - lloraba, y lloraba.

- ¿Quieres un pañuelo...Komui? - pregunté ofreciéndole la caja de pañuelos que había encima de un mueble. él lo tomo desesperadamente y se sonó la nariz haciendo un gran estruendo.

- T-tienes una misión... - dijo aguantandose las ganas de llorar. - a-ahí esta la.. la información - dijo señalando unos papeles mojados.

- Eh... vale... gracias-.

- Lo siento... lloré encima - se disculpó y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- No, no pasa nada, no llores Komui.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me voy o lo consuelo?

...

Suspiré resignada y me acerqué a Komui esquivando los pañuelos usados.

- Lenalee no te odia - le dije.

- ¡MENTIRAAA! LO DICES PARA QUE ME SIENTA MEJOR!

- No, lo digo de verdad. en realidad Lenalee disfruta rompiendo tus robots.. es como una tradición para ella... ella en realidad te considera la persona más importante del mundo Komui... no debería llorar.

- ¿L-lo dices de... verdad? - pregunto apartando su cara del pañuelo.

- ¡Claro! ella realmente te aprecia - dije con una sonrisa. él se seco las gafas y los ojos y sonrió.

- Gracias Alexandra.

- No hay de que supervisor. Ahora me voy a la misión. no se meta en líos - dije saliendo de ese despacho. - y por cierto - dije volviendo a sacar la cabeza por la puerta - haga limpieza Komui - dije cerrando la puerta.

- ¡HAI! -.

Suspiré. Un tren nos llevaría a Londres. Partiría por la tarde después de comer, y mi compañero de viaje era... Lavi.  
>Lavi...<br>me vino a la mente su extraño comportamiento. Tendría tiempo para hablar con él. ¿Qué le sucedería? no era el típico chico que se enojaba, y actuaba como antes.  
>Estaba preocupada... por él.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Dején un review por favor, para decirme su opinión! :)**

**Hasta pronto!~**


End file.
